


In my life I love you more

by missflack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents divorce. That’s what they do.  That’s what Lily said, anyways. And it seemed to be true because a lot of her friends had divorced parents. Lily also said that love expires, much like food. She was just glad her parents' hadn’t yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my life I love you more

Parents divorce. That’s what they do. That’s what Lily said, anyways. And it seemed to be true because a lot of her friends had divorced parents. Lily also said that love expires, much like food. It has a set date. Until then, it’s all good, after that it goes bad. She was just glad her parents' hadn’t yet.

Her first contact with divorce was when she was about six and Amy came to class upset because her dad was going to live in a different house because he and Amy’s mum didn’t want to be together anymore. That day, she came home and asked her dad if he was ever going to move out, and after a confused ‘why would I do that?’ she had explained that it was what Amy’s dad was doing, which made her own dad explain that sometimes people were not quite right for each other and decided not to be together anymore, but assured her that that was not the case, he was happily married and did not plan on changing it.

After Amy, the same thing happened to Danny, and he moved away with his mum to live with his grandmother. It turned out that his dad was not a good person at all. After Danny came Steve and Lauren and Karen. It came to a point where it seemed normal and though she did not want her parents to divorce, she imagined having two houses would be cool, so she made sure to always point that out when one of them was having a bad day. They seemed to agree.

When she was twelve, Lily’s parents decided it wasn’t right for them to be together anymore, but Lily said it was alright, they did fight a lot and that would finally stop. But after eight years of being best friends, she knew Lily was nowhere near being fine with it, but she would talk about it when she was ready.

When the time came, she spent a week sleeping at Amelia’s because she didn’t want to see her dad moving out. She cried a lot, and talked a lot. She was grumpy, but she had the right to, Amelia wasn’t sure, she didn’t really understand, but it mustn’t be easy to just have your world turned upside down like this. She was still waiting for hers to turn too and she thought she was prepared, she just hoped for Betty’s and Josh’s sake (not her own, of course. She was the oldest, she was going to take care of them no matter what) that it would take a bit longer for it to happen.

An year later, Lily said that her dad had a new girlfriend and that she was nice, but she didn’t sound too happy about it. She only hoped that if her parents ever divorced, they would not find someone knew. It’s not that she didn’t want them to be happy, she did, she just didn’t want them to be happy with anyone else.

Lily’s parent’s divorce shook Amelia up pretty bad and she was sure her parents’ expiry was soon to come, because they’ve been together for what? Almost twenty-three years now. She was sure they would end up going their own, separate ways soon enough. It was all she could think about, really, and she asked Lily about it. The girl told her to look for signs, and told her exactly what they were, so she started to watch her parents’ relationship closer, and for several weeks, she found none of them.

At first, she was sure she was missing something, but it didn’t take long for her to realize it just wasn’t their reality. They already were a different family. She had two dads. Well, actually, she had a Dad and a Papa. She was the only girl in her class with a family like that, everyone else had a mum and a dad. When she was younger, maybe too young to really understand, she found it strange, but then she realized how unique they were and was quite proud of it. She loved her family more than anything. And maybe, if you have two dads, they aren’t supposed to split up.

The first thing she noticed were the small touches. Like how her Papa would guide her Dad through a crowded place with a hand on the small of his back and how her Dad would lean into the touch. Or how whenever her dads would watch a film or just cuddle up on the sofa, Papa’s arm would instantly go over Dad’s shoulders and one of Dad’s hand would go to Papa’s thigh, while the other would gently stroke the inside of his wrist. Or how they would hold hands when they walked around, was it going to Tesco, or going to the park, if they were together, they were holding hands. Her favourite one, though was when they were driving to Cheshire to visit Nana S for her birthday and for the whole drive, her dads had a hand on each other’s thigh and when her Dad started to complain about forgetting his sunglasses, Papa gave him his without a second thought. After that, she could see his blue eyes clearly, and if eyes could be heart shaped, Papa’s would definitely be while he watched Dad with a soft smile on his lips.

Then, she took notice of the not-so-subtle glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Or how Dad’s green eyes would lit up whenever Papa got home, or even how Dad’s cheeks would flush when Papa complimented his food or said he look nice wearing certain outfit. She also noticed the how they would whisper something to each other’s ears when her siblings and her where around and thought they wouldn’t see. Papa’s secrets would get himself a hushed ‘’Louis, the kids! ’’ and a light slap, most of the times, but the proud smile on his face, told Amelia he wasn’t at all fazed.

Their dinner dates, that still happened twice a month, made her think that they wouldn’t be going their own ways anytime soon. Thursday was family dinner and no one could miss it, it was almost law, and so were their dates. Every other Friday they would take turns at picking each other up like they were still sixteen and weren’t married or living together. She found it cute, though, how her Dad would fuss over his clothes or hair and how her Papa would bring flowers and kiss Dad goodbye when he was dropping him off, before driving away and coming back five minutes later. And how sometimes, when he came in, Dad would pretend to be mad and ask him where and who he was with, before they burst out in a fit of giggles, before making out like teenagers (which was _totally_ uncalled for).

On their twenty-fifth anniversary, Papa took them all to a fancy restaurant and proposed again, saying things like how the past twenty-five years where the happiest of his life, and how being with Dad was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He also told Dad how grateful he was that he had given him such a beautiful and amazing family (Amelia _did not_ tear up at that, _of course not_ ) and how the only person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life was Harry. At the end of his speech, some ladies (not including Amelia, of course) were crying and the waitress came by with champaign and tears on her eyes as well. She felt a hand tugging her sleeve and turned to see a confused looking Betty asking ‘’Are they not married already? Why is Papa proposing again?’’ and with a fond smile on her face, she said ‘’Because they love each other, Betts’’ and it was clear as water now, more than ever ‘’Because they love each other more than anything in the world.’’

After that she did not doubt their love once again. She could see it in the way Papa would bring Dad his breakfast in bed and how Dad would blush in the slightest mention of her Papa’s name. How she, sometimes, walked in on her Dad looking at the photos of their weddings and how when someone else mentioned them, they were never Louis and Harry, they were LouisandHarry. She could only hope that one day she would find someone who loved her like her parent’s loved each other. She saw it in their second wedding and how they both were crying while saying their vows and how much she, and everyone else in the room, believed them made her realize how silly of her it was to have thought they would not be together forever. She could see it when she graduated, how proud they were. Not only of her, but of themselves as well. She saw it when they argued over who would walk her down the aisle on her wedding day and how happy they’d been when she told them she wanted to have them both. Dad on her right and Papa on her left. She saw it whenever she dropped the kids off to play with their granddads and they still held hands, and acted like they had just married. She could see it in how heartbroken Papa had been when Dad passed and how his smile was never the same. And most of all, Amelia could see it now, that they were both together in heaven, in herself and her siblings. They were proof of their love. She could still see it to the moment she blinked her eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKED UP THE END! I KNOW AND I AM SORRY! I don't know what happened, but i couldn't change. I know, it was a bit too much, but it just happened, again I am terribly sorry. ALSO, I SUCK AT GIVING TITLES, BUT YOU'VE NOTICED IT ALREADY. Hope you guys like it anyways (:


End file.
